Emancypantki II/XVI
Pan Zgierski wchodzi W kilka dni na rogu ulicy Marszałkowskiej i Królewskiej z ciężkiego szafirowego tramwaju wyskoczył pan Zgierski i jak duża piłka zatoczył się prawie pod nogi Madzi. Kłaniał się szeroko, ocierał pot z łysiny i mówił: - Jakie szczęście, że panią tu spotykam!... Już nawet chciałem złożyć pani w jej mieszkaniu najgłębsze uszanowanie... Czy nie idzie pani przez Saski Ogród?... - Owszem, mogę pójść. - Zawsze ta sama dobroć. Co za gorący dzień!... Nie chce się wierzyć, że dopiero jesteśmy w kwietniu. Ogród wydaje mi się chłodniejszym niż ulica; wreszcie wiosenny krajobraz jest dla pani najwłaściwszym otoczeniem. Czy uważa pani, że tu i owdzie już przezierają jasnozielone listki trawy?... I pączki... słowo honoru!... malutkie, zaledwie pączusiami nazwać je można, ale już są. A niebo?... Proszę pani - taki błękit... I tych kilka obłoków białych jak łabędzi puszek, którym panie zasłaniają szyjki podczas balów... Cudownie pani dziś wygląda, tak... jak zwykle, bo trudno mi o ściślejsze porównanie. Nie wiem, czy to wpływ wiosny, czy widok pani, ale czuję się odrodzonym... - Pan ma do mnie interes? - przerwała Madzia. - A zawsze ta sama skromność - mówił Zgierski, słodko uśmiechając się i pieszcząc ją bystrymi oczkami. - Tak, interes, i to niejeden... - Zaciekawia mnie pan. - Przede wszystkim osobisty. Ile razy widzę panią, choćby w przelocie, w pierwszej chwili doznaję czegoś przykrego, jakby uczucia wstydu, że jednak ja jestem zły... Ale wynagradzają mi to chwile następne: czuję bowiem, że stałem się jakby lepszy. Mówił tak gorąco a delikatnie, z tak głębokim przekonaniem, że zakłopotana Madzia nie mogła się na niego gniewać. - A ten drugi interes? - spytała z lekkim uśmiechem, dodając w myśli: "Zabawny komplimencista!..." - Drugi interes jest nie mój i dlatego poważniejszy - odparł zmieniając ton. - Chodzi o kogoś, kto panią interesuje... - Domyślam się, o Helę... O, pan może przypuszcza, że ja zapomniałam naszej umowy!... Wtedy u państwa Korkowiczów. - Naszej umowy?... - zdziwił się Zgierski. - Mieliśmy pracować nad ustaleniem jej przyszłości, a ja zaraz zgadłam, że chodzi o nawiązanie małżeństwa z panem Stefanem, które Hela tak niebacznie potargała... Ale mam nadzieję, że to się zrobi... - Co?... małżeństwo panny Heleny... Z jakim panem Stefanem?... bo i ja jestem Stefan. Ale jeżeli mówi pani o małżeństwie panny Heleny z panem S..., to wybaczy pani, ale ja o tym nie myślałem. - Ależ pamiętam słowa pańskie: "musimy zająć się przyszłością tych dwojga dzieci, to jest Helenki i jej brata..." - Ja?... - pytał zdumiony Zgierski stając w alei i kładąc rękę na piersi. - Z tych dwojga dzieci, jak pani je nazywa, panna Helena interesuje się teraz, naturalnie po swojemu, młodym Korkowiczem. A zaś pan Kazimierz jest to utracjusz, który potrzebuje tylko pieniędzy, i impertynent, który za przyjacielskie uwagi płaci... najniewłaściwszymi odpowiedziami. Ja do tego planu, o którym pani mówi, ani myślę należeć... Chciałem zaś zakomunikować pani wiadomość ważną dotyczącą naszego szlachetnego pana Stefana. - Prawda, jaki szlachetny!... - powtórzyła Madzia z zachwytem. - Ależ to nadzwyczajny człowiek!... To, pani, geniusz inteligencji, charakteru, energii... To człowiek, który - po prostu robi uszczerbek ludzkości przez to, że nie zajmuje jak najwyższego stanowiska. Umysł - serce - wola, a wszystko w wielkiej potędze - to jest, moim zdaniem, pan Solski... Zdawało się, że Zgierski, mówiąc to, z nadmiaru uniesienia wzleci ponad Saski Ogród. - Ach, jak pan dobrze go ocenia!... - Ale ile ja walk muszę staczać o niego - odparł Zgierski, wymownie spoglądając na Madzię. - Jakie się to pod nim doły kopią... Jakie intrygi... - Co pan mówi?... - zawołała wylękniona Madzia. - W tej chwili - prawił Zgierski zniżonym głosem - tworzy się spółka kapitalistów, która chce użyć wszelkich środków, ażeby pana S... odsunąć od cukrowni, na której zbudowanie już kazał zwozić materiały... Powiadają, że zabrał im pomysł, gdyż to oni mieli zamiar budować w roku przyszłym cukrownię w tej okolicy, a z panem S... zrobić kontrakt o dostawę buraków... - Któż to są ci panowie? - Kapitaliści, no... i zależna od nich arystokracja. Ludzie tacy nie znoszą, aby im kto wchodził w drogę, i nie cofają się przed niczym!... - dodał ciszej. - Ależ to okropne - szepnęła Madzia, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w bystre oczki Zgierskiego, które w tej chwili skromnie przysłonił rzęsami. - Ja, choć obcy panu Solskiemu, zapobiegam i będę zapobiegał katastrofie, o ile mogę... - A cóż oni mu zrobią? - Będą psuli roboty, buntowali robotników, podstawiali złe materiały, burzyli przeciw niemu sąsiadów i w rezultacie - doprowadzą go do bankructwa. Niech więc pani ostrzeże pana Solskiego, zresztą... nie wspominając mu o mnie... - Co też pan mówi! - oburzyła się Madzia. - A któż lepiej może go informować aniżeli pan? - Jak się pani podoba - odparł lodowatym tonem pan Zgierski, ale czarne oczki jeszcze głębiej przysłonił rzęsami. - Pan Solski - dodał - o jednym nie powinien wątpić: że ma we mnie poświęconego człowieka, który choć nie znany, będzie czuwał nad jego interesami i doniesie o każdej intrydze. - Okropność! - westchnęła Madzia, zarówno przejęta niebezpieczeństwami grożącymi Solskiemu, jak i poświęceniem Zgierskiego. - Otóż i jesteśmy u kresu - rzekł jej towarzysz, znowu jak najniżej zdejmując kapelusz i schylając się do ziemi, o ile mu na ten wybryk pozwalały okrągłe formy. - Dziękuję pani za udzieloną mi chwilę szczęścia - westchnął - i polecam interes pana Solskiego. Potem biorąc ją za rękę i miłośnie patrząc w oczy dodał: - Panno Magdaleno, połączmy wspólne usiłowania, a nasz ukochany geniusz pokona wszystkie przeszkody... Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, jeszcze jeden ukłon, jeszcze jedno odwrócenie głowy i - pan Zgierski potoczył się jak bilardowa kula gdzieś w nieznaną przestrzeń. Gdy zaś Madzia zniknęła mu z oczu, zawrócił w przeciwnym kierunku i filuternie oglądając się za damami poszedł na kawę do pewnej cukierni. Tam co dzień zgromadzali się panowie czuwający jak on nad cudzymi interesami, pośrednicy w kupnie i sprzedaży, w udzielaniu pożyczek, robieniu nowych znajomości i zbieraniu informacyj o wszystkim i o wszystkich, co tylko mogło przynieść dochód człowiekowi mającemu skromne fundusze. Wróciwszy do domu wzburzona Madzia wpadła do pokoju Ady i zażądała, ażeby przyszedł pan Stefan. Gdy wezwany ukazał się, opowiedziała mu rozmowę ze Zgierskim. - Ale czego pani taka wzruszona?... - odparł Solski patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. - Przecież grozi panu niebezpieczeństwo... - I panią to obeszło?... - spytał Solski. Madzia umilkła i zawstydziła się. Brat i siostra przelotnie spojrzeli po sobie. - Uspokój się, Madziuś - rzekła Ada. - Panowie ci nic nie zrobią Stefkowi... O ich pretensjach wiemy od dawna, zaś pan Zgierski widocznie ma do Stefana interes i dlatego cię nastraszył. - Ale on jest bardzo życzliwy dla pana Solskiego - żywo odpowiedziała Madzia. - On bardzo trafnie scharakteryzował twego brata i mówił, że choć nie znany i obcy, jednak będzie czuwał... Bo go obchodzi człowiek niepospolity... - Ach, ach!... - zawołał Solski klaszcząc w ręce. - Pan Zgierski doskonale trafił. Muszę się z nim zapoznać. - Czymże on jest? - spytała Ada. - Zręcznym aferzystą, może trochę lepszym od innych odparł brat. - Będzie mi znosił plotki, z których może się coś przyda, a ja - dam mu z pięćdziesiąt rubli na miesiąc. Tyle, ile brał procentów od nieboszczki Latterowej, co mu się niestety urwało! Madzia słuchała nadąsana. - Czy to gniewa panią?... - zwrócił się do niej Solski. - Bo... pan nie ufa człowiekowi, który mówi o panu z największym uwielbieniem... - Ależ ufam, ufam! - odparł Solski. - Jeżeli zapewni mnie pani, że Zgierski ma skrzydełka cherubina, gotów jestem nawet i w to uwierzyć. - Zresztą - kiedyś poznamy go bliżej. Pożegnał obie panny i nucąc poszedł do swego gabinetu. Ada jakiś czas przypatrywała się Madzi. Potem usiadła przy niej i objąwszy ją wpół spytała: - Powiedz mi, ale szczerze, jak najszczerzej: co myślisz o Stefanie? -- Myślę to, co dziś słyszałam od Zgierskiego, że twój brat posiada wszystkie zalety w najwyższym stopniu: umysł - serce - wolę... I jeszcze, że jest najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam - odpowiedziała Madzia tonem głębokiego przekonania. Ada ucałowała ją. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, że tak myślisz - rzekła tłumiąc westchnienie. - I dlatego powiem ci - prawiła Madzia - taki człowiek powinien być szczęśliwym... My wszyscy mamy obowiązek pracować nad jego szczęściem... I powiem ci, że on - powinien się ożenić... - Masz słuszność - rzekła cicho Ada. - I my obie, a z nami pani Arnold, musimy zrobić to, ażeby oni pogodzili się z Helą... Ona ma wady, ale któż jest bez wad?... Tymczasem panu Stefanowi taka właśnie żona potrzebna. Ada cofnęła się i głęboko spojrzała w oczy Madzi. - Ty to mówisz?... - spytała. - Bo mam słuszność. Pan Stefan jest niepospolity człowiek, a i Helenka jest niepospolitą kobietą... Jaka ona piękna, zdolna, a jaka dumna!... Ja, powiem ci, nie kocham jej nawet tak jak Cecylię, tę, której wyrabiasz posadę w Jazłowcu. Ale mówię ci, że kiedy patrzę na Helenę, korzę się przed nią, bo czuję, że w tej kobiecie jest coś królewskiego. Prawda, że ona ceni tylko siebie, ale widocznie zna swoją wartość i ten czar, który bije od jej istoty. Ada wstrząsnęła głową. W słowach i oczach Madzi było tyle szczerości, że niepodobna było wątpić o tym, co mówi. - I nie przypuszczasz, że mogą być doskonalsze kobiety niż Hela? - spytała Ada. - Może w wyższych towarzystwach albo za granicą - naiwnie odpowiedziała Madzia. Panna Solska roześmiała się. - Oj ty, ty!... - rzekła i ucałowała ją po kilka razy. Potem zaczęła jej opowiadać o sprawach towarzystwa kobiet. Że zapewne będzie ufundowane schronienie dla nauczycielek, a może kiedy i przytułek dla biednych matek. Że w pracowni trykotowych kaftaników jest trzydzieści pracownic i że damy z towarzystwa, zachęcone przez nią, kupiły szesnaście kaftaników. Że nareszcie ją, Adę, dziś zajmują tylko pracujące kobiety i biedne dziewczęta i że ona doznaje niekiedy wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu, iż nieco zaniedbała swoje mchy i porosty. - Wyobraź sobie, teraz nie robię nawet czwartej części obserwacyj co dawniej - zakończyła zmartwiona panna Solska. Minęły wielkanocne święta, pamiętne dla Madzi, bo w tym czasie poznała kilka osób z rodziny Solskich. Wszyscy panowie, starzy i w średnim wieku, więcej i mniej utytułowani, byli dla Madzi uprzedzająco grzeczni. Ale wiał od nich taki chłód, że dla biednej dziewczyny rozmowa z nimi była męką. Wyrzekłaby się bogactw i stanowiska, uciekłaby na pustynię, gdyby jej przyszło częściej widywać tych czcigodnych panów, którzy każdym słowem, spojrzeniem i ruchem okazywali, że jest im obcą, a nawet niemiłą. Młodsze damy z towarzystwa udawały, że nie spostrzegają Madzi; zaś witając się z nią lub żegnając patrzyły na ścianę lub sufit. Tylko jakaś wiekowa pani rozmawiała z nią dość łaskawie przez parę minut, ale po to, ażeby powiedzieć z uśmiechem, że przekonania jej, Madzi, mają wielki wpływ na Adę, gdyż panna Solska żadną miarą nie dała się nam namówić na przyjęcie udziału w wielkotygodniowej kweście. Trzeciego dnia Madzia powiedziała sobie, że jeżeli te wizyty i znajomości pociągną się dłużej, ona pomimo całego przywiązania do Solskich opuści ich dom. Jednocześnie przyszło jej na myśl: czy ci państwo w taki sam sposób postępowaliby z Heleną Norską i czy ona wytrzymałaby w ich towarzystwie? Wytłomaczyła sobie jednak, że panna Helena potrafi traktować ich z góry i właśnie między tak wyniosłymi ludźmi znajdzie się w swoim żywiole. - O, Helenka to nie ja!... Ale święta minęły, wizyty wielkich dam i panów skończyły się. Madzia wróciła do zajęć na pensji, gdzie ją otaczano coraz większym szacunkiem; Ada do towarzystwa kobiet, które dzięki jej wzrosło w liczbę członków i fundusze; pan Stefan do swoich narad nad cukrownią z przedsiębiorcami i technikami. Tymczasem słońce coraz wcześniej wschodziło, później zachodziło, coraz wyżej podnosząc się na niebie. Miasto obeschło, ludzie włożyli wiosenną odzież; na ulicach zaczęto sprzedawać niebieskie przylaszczki posypywane korzeniem fiołkowym; ogród Solskich pokrył się młodą trawą, a jego odwieczne drzewa pączkami, które tylko czekały na deszcz, ażeby się rozwinąć. Pewnego dnia Solski wszedł do pokoju siostry i zastawszy Madzię rzekł wesoło: - Nareszcie zrobiliśmy układ z wielbicielem panny Magdaleny. - Któż to taki? - spytała zarumieniona Madzia. - Nie jedyny, ale jeden z gorętszych. Pan Zgierski. - Jakież robi wrażenie? - wtrąciła Ada. - Salonowiec, gładki i do znudzenia grzeczny. Wreszcie jest to człowiek, któremu nie potrzeba otwierać drzwi, bo sam otworzy, gdzie zechce. Kręcił się po pokoju i strzelał z palców. - Jesteś zadowolony? - spytała Ada. - Jestem. To, zdaje mi się, gracz!... Wolę go mieć za sobą niż przeciw sobie... To jest - za sobą nierad bym go mieć; raczej obok siebie... W każdym razie rekomendacja panny, Magdaleny jest bardzo szczęśliwa. I jeżeli pani ma jeszcze kogo do zalecenia mi, a nawet kilku czy kilkunastu, będę wdzięcznym. - Nie... Pan już coś musiał słyszeć... Jestem pewna, że pan słyszał!... - O kim? - spytał ciekawie. - O panu Fajkowskim... - Fajkowski?... Pyszne nazwisko. Czy ma skład tytoniu?... - Ale gdzież tam, to aptekarz... prowizor apteczny... - Niechże nam pani opowie o Fajkowskim, który tak chybił powołania - nalegał Solski. - Ach, to cała historia - mówiła Madzia. - Pana Fajkowskiego poznałam w Iksinowie, gdzie był w aptece. To jest, poznałam o tyle, że on kłaniał mi się, a ja jemu... Kłaniałam się, bo był dobry dla tej biednej Stelli, kiedy do nas przyjechała z koncertem, pamiętasz Ada?... (Ach, Boże, co się z nią dzieje... Pewnie biedaczka umarła...). - Nowa historia - wtrącił Solski. - Ale cóż z tym panem Fajkowskim? - Otóż - prawiła Madzia - pan Fajkowski przyjechał tu do apteki. (Wiesz, Ada, stracił tam miejsce, gdyż był lunatykiem i wyobraź sobie, na pierwsze piętro łaził po rynnie do kuchni!) - Aha - rzekł Solski - ale w Warszawie już nie jest lunatykiem? - Nie wiem. Ale tu poznał się z nauczycielką od panny Malinowskiej, znasz ją, Ada, z Żanetą... - Ona ma taką smutną minkę? - rzekła Ada. - Już nie... A raczej - była jakiś czas wesoła, ale teraz jest jeszcze smutniejsza. Bo, wyobraź sobie, że poznali się z panem Fajkowskim, no - i pokochali się... - To: no - jest paradne! Czy każda znajomość prowadzi do miłości, czy też tylko aptekarze mają taki przywilej?... - Nie przeszkadzaj, Stefek! - zgromiła go siostra. - Więc - mówiła Madzia - kochają się, ale pobrać się nie mogą, dopóki on nie będzie miał własnej apteki albo lepszego miejsca, które wystarczyłoby dla dwojga. Zresztą Żaneta mówi, że gotowa jest dawać lekcje, byle się to już raz skończyło... - Bah!... - wtrącił Solski. - Ach, Stefek, nie przerywaj... - Tymczasem, wyobraź sobie, co się dzieje. Onegdaj zaczepia mnie Żaneta zapłakana i mówi: "Moja Madziu, podobno pan Solski przy swojej cukrowni będzie miał doktora i aptekę. Spytaj się więc, czy biedny Fajkowski nie dostałby tam miejsca? To ogromnie zdolny aptekarz (mówiła Żaneta), on sam robi analizy. A jaki cichy, pracowity..." - Oczywiście już wyleczył się z lunatyzmu - mruknął Solski. - Rozumiem - dodał głośno - więc pani chce uszczęśliwić tę kochającą się parę?... - Cóż ja mogę? - odparła zmartwiona Madzia wzruszając ramionami. - A ja mam temu panu Fajkowskiemu (dlaczego on się nie nazywa - na przykład: Retortowski?), a ja temu panu mam oddać aptekę przy fabryce? - Ach, gdyby pan to zrobił! - zawołała Madzia. - Oni tacy smutni, tak się kochają... - Ada, siostro moja - rzekł uroczyście Solski stając na środku pokoju - Ada, powiedz pannie Magdalenie, że jej protegowany, pan Fajkowski, już ma aptekę przy naszej fabryce. Ale pod warunkiem, ażeby poślubił zapłakaną pannę Żanetę... No, i rozumie się, ażeby mnie nie wyrzucili stamtąd nasi antagoniści... Madzia zamiast odpowiedzi schwyciła Adę w objęcia i zaczęła całować ją po twarzy i rękach. - Ada - rzekła półgłosem - powiedz twemu bratu, że jest aniołem... I łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach, gdy spojrzała na pana Stefana. Solski zbliżył się i pocałował Madzię w rękę. - Pani to jesteś aniołem - odpowiedział - bo nie tylko dajesz nam możność przyczyniać się do szczęścia ludzi, ale jeszcze myślisz, że robimy im łaskę. A tymczasem jest odwrotnie... Tak, tak - dodał - niech pobierają się zakochani, a my im pomagajmy... - Właśnie Madzia i tobie chce pomóc do szczęścia - odezwała się Ada. - Przed świętami wciągnęła mnie do spisku, ażeby pogodzić cię z Heleną i naturalnie połączyć was... - Ach, Ada!... - zawołała przerażana Madzia zasłaniając oczy. - Jak mogłaś powiedzieć coś podobnego?... Na twarzy pana Stefana ukazał się wyraz przykrego zdziwienia. - Pani tak radzi? - spytał po chwili namysłu. - Ha, może pani usłucham i w tym wypadku... - Jakby to było dobrze! - szepnęła Madzia. - Może, może... - odparł Solski. - Zobaczymy, o ile rada pani jest słuszną... Tymczasem pan Fajkowski dostanie aptekę przy fabryce. Kręcił się jeszcze po pokoju i wyszedł chmurny. - Czy pan Stefan obraził się na mnie?... - spytała Ady wylękniona Madzia. - Cóż znowu?... Tylko widać przyszedł mu na myśl jego stosunek z Heleną i zasępił go. Ale to minie - odparła Ada. - Jaki on dobry... jaki on szlachetny... jaki on święty... - mówiła Madzia tuląc głowę na ramieniu Ady. góra strony Emancypantki II/XVI